stuffhatfandomcom-20200215-history
Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The show first premiered on Kingson on April 6, 1999. It is the fifth animated series developed by Deadpan Productions, and is currently the longest ran animated program on Kingson. The series centers around a group of unusual superheros: Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid. They live in Colorado City, Florida, a city filled with crime and surrealism. They are somewhat lazy and have few qualities of actual heroes, but they still do their best to keep the world safe from any danger that threatens it. The series was first conceived in early 1995, when it was first pitched as a 6 minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Kingson on March 12, 1997; the series later made its debut on on April 6, 1999. Every episode was written and directed by either Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, TheRaisinGuy (formerly) or IAmBagel, who all have also provided several voices. Risky Frizz, with currently fourteen seasons, and 170 episodes, has had a fair run over the years. 2018 is the year the series is said to end, making it 19 years old. New episodes are currently aired every Friday night at 6:00pm. Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 two film adaptations of the series, were released in theaters in 2005 and 2016, marking the first time a Kingson series was adapted into feature-length film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming Development On March 12, 1995, a four minute short entitled Risky's Present was directed and written by Ralf Hat. The short was animated using hand-drawn animation, and the characters were voiced by unknown actors. The short made Hat to think about adding the characters to his other show, Supervillains, but he believed later, that the series has potential. Because video games were very popular and addictive in the 90s, Hat decided to give the series its own personal style. Games like Metroid, Zelda, etc were main inspirations for the series' soundtracks and colorful feel. In 1997, Risky Frizz was pitched to Kingson, and helped out more with the production of the show. The main cast includes BaconMahBoi, Seth Green, and Jessica DiCicco. Others like Hat supply most of the secondary, recurring, and minor characters in the show (including background characters). Adobe Flash became the series main animation software, but multiple other software were used as the series grew. The crew later started the production of an animated film based on the series, surprisingly halfway through the second season. Unexpectedly, the film was a huge success with critics and fans alike. The series continued production with a whole new animation (Flash), and an HD feed. Up to season six unfortunately, Risky Frizz lowered in viewership. Instead of the average 3.20 million American viewers per episode, episodes began to lower to 1.0 or 0.80 million American viewers. Background Plot Taking place in the upbeat and surrealistic city of Colorado City, Florida, Risky Frizz follows the weird action packed adventures of a group of odd "superheroes" who usually save the day from evil. The four main characters are the following: Risky Dingo is the main protagonist and self proclaimed leader. He is energetic, easily outraged, and selfish throughout the show. Sharkbowl is a chubby and friendly water jug who is Risky's best friend and sidekick. Plate Girl, like her name suggests is a pink China plate, who get angry instantly. Fate Kid is the new guy (and possibly only normal member of the group). He's strong, but can be taken advantage of. Overall, the gang are generally seen battling villains (Mean Bean, Kvork, Vineti, etc), or just being lazy idiots and doing nothing helpful. The series is obviously a parody of the "Superhero genre" but later develops into its own original idea as it grows on. Setting Risky Frizz sets in an other dimensional version of Earth, inhabited with bizarre and colorful characters, humans, anthropomorphic objects, living food, aliens, super beings, and more. Colorado City is the main setting for the series, and is full of danger everywhere. Containing super villains and heroes (including the main characters), the city proves how crazy the series gets. Characters Main * Risky Dingo: Risky is the main character and protagonist of the series, with a lack of responsibility. He is an anthropomorphic energy drink and the self proclaimed leader of the group of four. Seen as a short-tempered antihero, Risky is seen as a somewhat greedy, jealous, and vain, unlike his friends who are normally the opposite of that. He's very violent and destructive as seen in many episodes, and can act pretty smug. However, he does show care and kindness to many characters in the show. His abilities include electricity manipulation. * Sharkbowl: Reliable and compassionate. Sharkbowl is the deuteragonist of the series, as well as Risky's sidekick and best friend. Sharkbowl is a lovable short and plump anthropomorphic water jug. He is seen as a sensitive and peace loving dimwit, who constantly acts like the "good cop" of the group. He's merciful and would rather fight with words than actually fight. However, his duty as a superhero still means he must stop crime, even if it means he has to battle psychically. He has the ability to burst water from his cap at a high speed. * Plate girl: ''Plate Girl is the tritagonist of the series, and the only female member of the group. Plate Girl (like her name states) is an anthropomorphic china plate She shows a deranged and aggressive personality, and enjoys fighting. She is however, very caring to her friends, and often treats them as her own family. She shows care to everyone else in the city, besides the villains, who she adores to beat up without showing mercy. Plate Girl has the the ability to manipulate fire. * ''Fate Kid: First appearing in the season two episode, Hi, I'm Fate Kid, Fate Kid is the quatagonist as well as the youngest and newest member of the team. He's a bulky and healthy 18 year old kid with an actual darker past that most of the characters in the series, because of his villainous father (Lord Dioikitis). Fate Kid tends to be very serious and destined to complete a mission. Him and Risky often have arguments because of their jealousy towards each other, but usually get along shortly later. His powers of strength and levitation are granted using his ''"Immortality Mask". Villains * ''Mean Bean: ''Mean bean is the main antagonist for the series' first few seasons. He is an anthropomorphic lima bean who acts maniacal and shows stereotypical villain qualities. Mean Bean is also the arch nemesis of Risky and his gang. He is an intelligent scientist who has the skills to create robots, machinery, and weaponry to defeat the heroes. Unlike most villains in the series, Mean Bean doesn't want to take over the world. Instead he just wants to destroy Colorado City, and the heroes as well. He continues being a villain as the series matures, but he has shown a more "sensitive side" more than pure evil. * ''The Dynamiters: ''An army of anti-Floridan henchmen who work for Mean Bean. They aren't much trouble, but they do help Mean Bean with his inventions, plans, etc. They are usually made up of anthropomorphic sticks of dynamite or just humans with ski masks on. The main ones are '''Anthony and Carl, a dynamite stick and a human who have literally no experience with evil. * ''Vineti The Evil Hamster: ''Vineti is just a wannabe super villain. Like his name suggests, he is an evil talking hamster, who wishes to rule the world, like many villains. Vineti is however the weakest villain in the series. He has little intelligence, no superpowers. He is just a normal hamster. The only evil he actually brings to the world is just plain annoyance. * ''Janice: ''Janice is an infamous space criminal who's only intent is to slowly drive people insane using her overprotectiveness, and motherly super weapons. She tries to accomplish all of her goals by posting terrible memes on public places as her insignia, and believes everything she sees on the Internet written by her loyal followers. *'''''The Dingbot: One of Mean Bean's most successful creations. A robotic clone of Risky, which grants all of Risky's abilities, but none of his weaknesses. Although the real Risky manages to destroy the Dingbot, Mean Bean always upgrades it, making it to become stronger and faster. * Man O' War: Possibly the most intelligent of all the villains in the show. Man O' War is a mutated jellyfish, who vessels inside of a robotic suit. His IQ is so high, he posses the power of telepathy. His main goal in life is to become a God, for whatever reason. He used to be Mean Bean's sidekick, when he fist joined the show, but later quit due to Mean Bean's terrible villainous ideas. * The Evil Psychon: ''An escaped mental patient, who makes horrifying and shockingly disturbing experiments, on other people. Weather it is mind control, or pumping strange liquids into others, he is possibly one of the most creepiest villains in the series, based on his tactics. He's intelligence is so overly high, which is the reason he's insane. * [[Kvork|''Kvork]]:' A powerful alien tyrant who rules over the volcanic planet of Kurkainia. His goal is to destroy Earth, due to his past aggressions with the planet. He has mass forces and vast machinery to help him with his conquerings. *Y-George: TBA * [[Infinity/Infinity|'''''Infinitum]]:'' Infinitum is a cruel and merciless demoness, who threatens universal domination. She is a manipulative and chaotic being with a admiration for enslaving the innocence. She is possibly the most destructive, and nearly succeeding villains in the show. Although she only appears in five episodes and the movie, she plays an important role in the series as it ages. Secondary * ''Travis Scaper: Travis is a sociopathic million year old spirit. He's knowledgeable and confusing at times, but he is mostly shown as a playful/childish creature. He often appears in the freak realm, usually watching and making dreams. He is curious about life, and will often trick others in giving their own body for him to control. Travis is a neutral entity, he has shown both a heroic and villainous personality. * Mayor Jon: ''As the mayor of Colordao City, Jon is rather selfish and cowardly than actually well built as a real leader. He and his family are rich snobs who don't really care about anything else besides themselves. He proclaims himself as a "hero" or a "fatherly mayor" but is the exact opposite. He has shown to have a small tension with Risky and the rest of the heroes. * ''Mom: ''Mom is the mother of Risky who is seen as a strong and exercising woman. The death of her husband (Risky's dad) leaves her in an emotional state, especially when someone talks about her husband. But other than that, she is very aggressive, and upbeat. She is the owner of YOYOgurt, a yogurt making company which she obsess over. * ''Uncle Nate: '' Nathan Mathan is Risky's 44 year old human uncle who lives in an underground laboratory underneath the heroes headquarters. He is an insomniac, and as a result, acts always tired and bad-tempered throughout. Nate is a scientist who usually helps his nefuew and his friends when they need guidance or help during their work. * ''Vanessa: Vanessa is a strangely obsessive character. She is a green humanoid girl who lives in the forest. Vanessa has an annoying obsession with Sharkbowl. She wants him all to herself, and usually stalks him everywhere. She hates everyone else in the team for spending more time with Sharkbowl. * Dave: Dave is a well respected and famous non-sentient chip bag. Despite not living, Dave is considered to be somewhat of a hero in the series. In fact, he is more respected than the main characters, and has actually been named as the "Town Hero". * MEANputer: Known to be somewhat "dimwitted", MEANputer is Mean Bean's glitchy and slow learning computer who helps him with his inventions. She isn't really that evil, but considering she'll do anything to make her creator happy, which often means committing villainous acts. * Mary Jane: As the mayor's daughter, Mary Jane is the average stereotypical teenaged girl. She is widely popular throughout her school and the town, but is shown to despise the heroes for getting more attention than her. Sharkbowl has a one way attraction to her. * Yaka Gi: ''A 38 year old Chinese restaurant owner who has multiple anger issues. She speaks poor english, and will usually scream in Chinese whenever she is frustrated. She fought in the legendary Chinese Dragon Wars before she moved to Florida, which is possibly the reason behind her anger problems. * ''So Lo Ryde: ''So Lo is a stuck-up, rude, and narcissistic Chinese man who is the brother of Yaka. He normally just helps his sister clean her restaurant. He shows his sister respect, but whenever she's not around, he acts hateful towards others in the series. He tries his best to "act" cool and "American", but is never really taken seriously. Minor * ''Mr. Dahl: A god whom most of Colorado City worships. Mr. Dahl is a dramatic, attention seeking blob of colors, who doesn't really do anything "Godly". Him and Risky are rivals, due to Risky being an unbeliever. Other thaS caper, Mr. Dahl, Travis Scaper, and Freddy Freaker are all brothers. * Freddy Freaker: Freddy Freaker is a mysterious yellow monster. According to his commercial, he is the party freak, a dancing new sensation, and reportedly he is currently grabbing the nation (from New York to L.A.). Not much is known about Freddy Freaker, except for what information that had been given by his commercial. He lives in the Telemarketer Realm. * [[@OldManChaos|''Old Man Chaos]]: '' As the main character's old neighbor, Old Man Chaos is a short tempered 99 year old stick figure, as well as a veteran in the infamous "Amse Wars". Somehow, for unknown reasons, Old Man Chaos has some type of hatred for everyone. * Ewey: ''Ewey is Risky's pet sheep who Sharkbowl gave him in the episode, Baaa-Man. She is usually seen in/or around the heroes' headquarters, eating grass or furniture. She isn't really that much of any sort of help with the characters, but by night she is revealed to be a superhero in disguise. * ''Riggity Dingo: ''Riggity is Risky's wealthy and interesting cousin. He's a famous rapper, stuntman, wrestler, and owns a fast food restaurant. His constant fame gives him lots of respect by thousands of people, and makes Risky often jelous of his cousin. Riggity shows support for Risky, despite the fact Risky doesn't give Riggity any respect. * ''Martha: ''Martha is Risky's ex-wife. Risky and her often have fights (usually about their former marriage, or just about life). *''Nruff: *''The Nellies:'' *''John Cena: The legendary wrestler and the president of the United States since 2016. Cena grants the abilities of teleportation, as well as invisibility and shapeshifting. Cena is also a magical deity who watches over Risky and the gang. He currently narrates the series. *'Hazardous Wolf: Risky's edgy and cynical counterpart from the Edge dimension. He has the power to blast blots of dark matter, every time a child cries, and is said to be "Dead inside". He speaks Japanese in a low toned voice, and wears eyeshadow, to hold in his dark secrets. Cast *'''BaconMahBoi as Risky Dingo, Vineti The Evil Hamster *'Seth Green' as Sharkbowl *'Jessica DiCicco' as Plate Girl *'James Marsden' as Fate Kid *'Ralf Hat' as Mean Bean, Dynamiters, Travis Scaper, The Evil Pyschon, Uncle Nate, So Lo Ryde, Freddy Freaker *'Jane Lynch' as Janice *'C. Martin Croker' as Man O' War, Kvork *'Grey DeLisle' as Infinitum, Martha *'Steven Segal' as Mayor Jon *'Seth McFarlane' as Mr. Dahl *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Mom *'Linda Cardellini' as Vanessa, MEANputer *'Joan Chen' as Yaka Gi *'Chaossy' as Old Man Chaos *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Ewey *'Snoop Dogg '''as Riggity Dingo *'Tara Strong as Nruff, The Nellies *'''John Cena as himself *'Kōji Yusa '''as Hazardous Wolf Broadcasting Episodes ''Main article(s): List of Risky Frizz episodes There are 190 episodes of Risky Frizz, along with sixteen seasons. As of 2016, only fourteen seasons and 170 episodes have aired. Episodes are written mostly by series developers, Ralf Hat and BaconMahBoi. Thatstuff, and IAmBagel also help with writing. TheRaisinGuy was a writer from season two to season thirteen, and eventually left the series to develop Otto The Oreo. Other than that, there are episodes that have not been included in any season overall, mostly due to the fact most are specials or TV movies. American broadcasting International broadcasting Films Main article(s): Risky Frizz: The Movie In mid-2000, the viewership for Risky Frizz skyrocketed. Season one and two were instant hits, nearly all episodes from season one had an estimated viewer rating of 2 - 3.5 million American watchers, as alike season two had. During a conference, Ralf Hat, and other workers for the series discussed about the future for the series. Hat thought it would be a great time to make a film for the series. Most of the members thought that a film adaption would be "too hard to make", and they also believed it was "a little too quick" ''for a film to come out during the second season. Unexpectedly, the film was produced, and actually had a large impact on the series (even though it was too early to be made). Paramount Pictures and Kingson Movies produced 'Risky Frizz: The Movie, an animated film adaptation of the series that was released on April 6, 2005. The film was directed by creator Ralf Hat, and was written by long-time series writers comprising Ralf Hat, and Bacon. Ralf Hat produced the film. The film follows Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, Fate Kid, and others in Colorado City, as they must prevent a chaotic deity, known as Infinitum, from taking over the world. It received positive critical reception,and grossed over $150 million worldwide. Sequel Main article(s): Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 In Early 2011, it was announced that a new Risky Frizz, film was going to be released in late 2015, but was pushed to Summer 2016. The film, titled "Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2", takes place back in time, explaining Risky's past from birth to present day, and how he became the hero who everyone knows (or..maybe few people know) Production Writing Risky Frizz is made up of ten writers. Four out of ten are the main writers for the series. They include: Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, and IAmBagel. TheRaisinGuy is a former writer in the series (he left after season thirteen, to work on Otto The Oreo).The other six writers are secondary writers, who look over the episode script, suggest ideas, fix mistakes, etc. An episode for the series takes about nine hours to write (for a rough draft). Writing an episode is easy. First, the guys share their episode ideas with each other. When a plot is picked, the idealist who came up with the episode writes a short summary in a notebook. More and more details are added until a full eight paragraph story is written. Next step is the transcript. This is the longest part of writing an episode. The show usually includes surrealistic and dark humor throughout. It also includes a lot of movement and actions within the characters. Many details are put into this transcript. When the script is finished, the writers look over it, to see if it's what they wanted. After that, they break down the script into whatever character parts there are. They give it to the actors, who later record the voices. Animation From the first two seasons, the series was animated by Klasky Csupo. The animation switched from hand-drawn animation to flash ever since the film in 2001, using Adobe Flash. Ever since switching to flash animation, the series uses mostly neon colors, in order to have a "colorful and game" like appearance. There are 10 frames to be animated for only one second, which means there must be 6000 frames just for 10 minutes. The crew begin working on the animation once writing and voice acting is completed. They then begin working on a story board, and they later let a group of 14 animators (sometimes less or more) to animate. When animation is finished, the animators begin working on the coloring, which often contains upbeat neon colors. Finally, the animation is sent to Saerom_Animation in South Korea to have mistakes fixed. Animation takes about a week to a month to complete. Because of this, multiple episodes are worked on the same month. Soundtrack Music for the series often contains electronic, chiptune, or alternative instrumental rock. Most of these tracks are composed by Ralf Hat, using software. The series also includes some classic rock and classic video game music (mostly from the Metroid franchise). Also, underground rap music, indie pop, and funk metal have been used in the show frequently. Since 2013, the series makes music from the SoundTrap site. Reception Critical Reception The series gained mostly positive reviews by critics and viewers alike. Critics praised the series animation and wide use of color. They also loved the action and comedy of it as well. However, some critics point out that many of the jokes happen too fast, and are usually hard to understand. The series currently holds an 7.1 on IMdB, based on 72 reviews. It holds a 8.6 on TV.Com. Sesaons one to six have been known to be the "greatest" seasons of the entire series. Critics admit that the newer seasons try too hard to be funny. Episodes usually range from 4.1 to 9.2 on IMdB, but average on a 7.5 rating. Content and Controversy Main Article: Risky Frizz/Parental Info Over the years of the series run, Risky Frizz met a whole lot of controversies. While some controversies are rather small, and not as important to most people, others have nearly caused the series from being cancelled. Since the season two episode "(BLEEP!)" aired on Kingson in May 26, 2000, Risky Frizz has been criticized for its aggressive and edgy dark humor. For instance, episodes have been censored due to fierce, violent fight scenes. And in order to avoid any lawsuits, Kingson re-released with a TV-PG rating in 2009. Controversy has also been spread across the internet. To explain, both positive and negative reviews have surfaced multiple sites. Other than that, rumors about the show made by internet trolls continue to spread to this very day. One rumor based on the series started on the site 4Chan in early 2016. An user named "G3tr3kty" stated that the creators of Risky Frizz were plotting a third film. This rumor was believed by many, especially most in the series' fandom. TBA Media Home release Every season, episode, and movie are released on home video. VHS's for the series came around from 2000 to 2006, and later switched to DVDs. Literature Risky Frizz Comics The '''Risky Frizz Comics are a monthly comic book series based on the television series of the same name. The comics have been produced since 2003 to 2008 holding 69 issues. The comic series will return with all new comics in 2017. Risky Frizz: Sharkbowl's Detective Life TBA Games Numerous video games based on the show, have been released over the years. In 2000, one video game, Risky Frizz: Adventures in the City was released for Nintendo 64. It revived mostly mixed to negative reviews by critics, but it lead to a second video game, Risky Frizz: The Movie: The Video Game...Thing to be released in December of 2005, for GameCube, Nintendo, and PlayStation. Soon, other games like internet games began appearing all over the web, most notably on Kingson's website, in 2005. Trivia * The name "Risky Frizz" is said to be a spoof of many retro arcade games. In fact, the series has also been known for its "video game" like style and music. *On April 6, 2019, a year after the series ended, Kingson Home video released "Risky Frizz: The Complete Full Series (n' other stuff)". It is a twenty disc box set (I know sounds a little illogical). 16 of the first DVDs consists of all seasons, all episodes, commentaries, and facts. The next two DVDs consists of the two theatrical films, including the film's deleted scenes and commentaries. The next DVD holds all the specials and TV movies from the show. The final disc contains all extra footage, the pilot, a series documentary, and deleted scenes and banned episodes. **April 6, 2019 was the 20th year anniversary of Risky Frizz. *The creators of Risky Frizz are known to sneak in multiple adult humor in the show, particularly drug references. *Hat plans to make this series real in the future. *Normal episodes are between 9 to 13 minutes long, while other episodes can be 17 to 100 minutes long. *On the Kingson Top Shows poll, Risky Frizz was ranked #5 on the best cartoons on the channel. It was in front of SpaceWar 101, and behind The Misadventures of Gecko. TBA Ratings * US: TV-Y7-FV (most episodes), TV-PG (most episodes), TV-PG-DV (few episodes) * UK & Ireland: U (home release) * Canada: G, 8+ (Quebec) * Australia: G, PG (sometimes) * New Zealand: G * Argentina: Apto para mayores de 13 años (SAM 13) * Mexico: A * France: Déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans * Netherlands: 9 * Hungary: 12 * Singapore: PG * Russia: 12+, 16+ (four episodes on 2X2) * South Korea: 7 * Greece: Circle (suitable for all ages but parental consent is recommended) * Brazil: 10 * Philippines: G * Portugal: 10 * South Africa: PG * Spain: 7+, 10+, 12 * Malaysia: P13 * Turkey: 7+ * Finland: K7 * Indonesia: A * Thailand: PG 13 Other Crossovers TBA Internet TBA Fandom TBA Spinoffs and related media TBA Statistics TBA See also *The official Risky Frizz wikia!